Currently, the process of assigning domains to a user or content host is a slow process, complex and expensive. The existing process starts with a user searching for an available domain name from companies that act as registrar for the desired domain. If the domain name is available, then the user proceeds by reserving the desired domain name and paying an annuity fee.
After the domain name is reserved and the annuity fee paid, the user proceeds to contract with a hosting company to reserve server space for hosting a website, at which time the user becomes a content host. The user typically pays a monthly hosting fee. After the server space is reserved with the hosting company and the fee paid, the hosting company provides the user with an IP (Internet Protocol) address for the user's website. Next, the user creates a website by uploading web accessible documents to the website. A final stage involves the user accessing the registrar to correlate the web's site IP address with the domain name, so that the user's web site using that domain name is available to the public. The user's website is typically assigned an access address in the form of “www.domain.com.”
In each step of the process of assigning a domain name, there is typically a waiting time that the user experiences, a cost that the user incurs, and technical complexity that the user must navigate. Once a website is up and functioning, the website may only supply the contents uploaded by the user to that specific server space assigned to the domain name. There is no easy way for the user to supply content from other content hosts using other websites. Preclusion of such easy sharing of content had been considered necessary for web site security. If one website (first website) needs to offer contents hosted by another website (second website) the first website needs to create a web service (first web service) and the second website needs to have a web service (second web service) as well as to enable the first web site's first web service to call the second website's second web service and request and receive data; then, once the data is received, passing the data to a user.